The Guy In Chains
by Psychotic Emerald
Summary: If you were homeless and didn't have anywhere to go and someone, a stranger, offered you a place to live and that place to live was there own home, would you take the offer? Would you live with someone you don't know? Would you risk your safety? You don't know them or anything about them. Could you really risk it? Lesson here: Don't talk nor go home with a stranger. RATED M (YAOI)
1. Chapter 1 lesson to be learned

**Happy Tree Friends Yaoi Fanfiction! FlippyxOC Enjoy my pretties! Btw this is an anime version. Anime with animal features. I should also warn (REMIND) you this is RATED M and is will be as kinky as I make it so... yea.. REVEIW! Also a lemon in later chapters and in this one :D If you don't like it don't read it! ;)  
><strong>

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Flippy was at the park sitting on a bench. His wore a plain black short sleeve shirt, camouflage skinny jeans and combat boots with his dog tags and gloves. He didn't feel like bringing his jacket today so, he left it at home. Across the park, there was a guy with purple messy shaggy hair and neon purple eyes. By the looks of his bushy tail, ears and fangs, Flippy could tell he was a wolf. He was playing with Flaky's and Giggle's pet dog. The two girls giggled and smiled as they watched them play. The dog jumped onto the guy causing him to fall. The dog repeatedly licked his face and the guy laughed. He wore black ripped skinny jeans, a purple and black striped mid-sleeved shirt, one black glove with no shoes. His clothes were dirty as well. He gently got the dog off of him. The guy patted the dog's head and waved goodbye to the girls and left. Flippy watched him the whole time. '_Who was that guy?_' Two pair of hands grabbed both of his shoulders and he felt warmth on the side of his face. "I saw you staring at me. Was I bothering you sir?" Flippy turned around to see the guy smiling mischievously at him. Flippy could see three cut marks on each of his cheeks of his face that looked like scars. "N-No! I was.. um.." Flippy face was bright red. "Bored?" The guy flipped over the seat from behind and sat down next to him. "So, what is your name?" The guy asked him. "I'm F-Flippy." Flippy was blushing madly. "Well F-Flippy, I'm Hasty. Nice to meet you." He held out his hand. Flippy took it and they shook. "Pretty boring here. I was just about to find a place to rest all day." Hasty placed his arms behind his head. "Your homeless?" Flippy's eyes widened. "Yep!" Hasty laughed. "Do you... want to stay over my house... for a while?" Flippy scratched his head. "You just met me though. Heh, I guess I could but, don't ask random strangers anymore dude." He pulled Flippy's green bear ear a bit. "Ok.." Flippy said.

Flippy brought Hasty to his house. He showed him around and told him things he need to know, rules. "Alright, I got it. Thanks by the way." Flippy smiled. "No problem." Hasty went upstairs to his new room and sat down. He laid upside down with his head over the edge. After a while he fell over with a loud thump. The thump caused the lamp on the dresser to fall off with a thump too. "Good thing its plastic.." Hasty sat up and rubbed his head. His ears stood straight up on his head and he looked towards the door. Hasty could hear footsteps coming his way. He was pretty sure it was Flippy coming to check up on him. "Flippy, I'm ok! I just fell over!" He shouted so he could hear. Hasty waited for a respond but, he didn't hear anything and the footsteps stopped. Hasty was a bit confused. He just sat there on the ground for a while waiting for a response. "Flippy?" He yelled but Flippy still didn't answer. Out of curiosity, he left his room to look for him. "Hey Flippy! Are you ok? Where are you?" Hasty was walking down the stairs and into the Living room. "Dude, did you leave the house without telling me?" Hasty asked out loud. '_That's impossible. I heard him come to my door._' He realized. He looked around most of the house and then gave up. "He'll turn up sooner or later." He was going to his room with suddenly, something hard hit him in the back of his head. Darkness clouded Hasty's version and he fell over completely unconscious.

Hasty woke up in a dim lighted room. He looked around and from the look of it he was in a basement. Hasty was going to get up but, was immediately choked and pulled back down. He touched his throat and felt some kind of strap on it. "What the hell?!" He looked at his hands and noticed they were duck taped together and so were his ankles. "Is this some kind of joke?! Cause its not funny!" Hasty struggled. He realized that the thing on his neck was a chained leash. '_This shit is really pissing me off!_' Hasty began to bite that the tape keeping his hands together. "Don't bother." He stopped when he heard a voice and immediately looked up in the voice's direction. "Flippy? What the hell do you thing your doing?!" Hasty growled. "What does it look like?" He said pointing at the chains with a knife. Hasty's eyes widen at it. "Are you planning on killing me?" Hasty frowned. Flippy got closer to _the guy in chains_ and slowly cut open his shirt. "Kill you? If I wanted to I would of done that already." Flippy gave an eye smile. Hasty saw how his green eyes were now a golden color. "What is wrong with you?!" He glared at him. "Nothing. I just want you." '_Want me?_' Hasty thought confused. Flippy had already cut off his shirt and was slowly cutting his muscular chest. Hasty hissed in pain as Flippy did this. Flippy licked the blood coming from Hasty's chest. "You disgust me." Hasty growled. Flippy laughed at him. "Really? We haven't even gotten started yet." Hasty looked a bit shocked as Flippy took off his own clothes except his boxers and began to tug off Hasty's pants. Hasty finally realized what Flippy was planning to do and began kicking at him. "Get off!" He exclaimed and kicked Flippy in the face. Flippy fell back a bit and looked at Hasty in anger. Hasty sat there on the ground glaring and growling at him. Flippy stood up and grabbed Hasty by throat. "You are really making this difficult for me." Flippy frowned and punch Hasty in the face twice. Hard enough for him to spit up a bit of blood. Flippy quickly cut off Hasty's pants instead. "Don't worry it'll be over soon." Hasty looked at Flippy with a frown on his face. Blood leaked from the side of his mouth. "Fuck you!" He shouted. Flippy kneed him in the stomach causing him to spitting out a bit more blood. "Don't do this to yourself, Hasty." Flippy shook his head. Hasty coughed up blood.

Flippy removed him boxers and grabbed Hasty by his purple hair. He placed Hasty in front of his manhood. "Open." Flippy commanded. Hasty kept his mouth shut. Flippy grabbed him by his throat again but, began to squeeze this time making it hard for him to breath. Hasty opened his mouth a bit to get more air. Flippy took to opportunity to shove himself deep into Hasty's mouth and removed his hands from his throat, but tightened the hold on his hair. Flippy moaned in pleasure as he moved Hasty roughly back and forth on his length. Hasty gagged. "Ahh, C'mon!" Flippy moaned aloud. No matter how hard Hasty tried to remove himself from Flippy, Flippy's hold on him was to firm and he couldn't get away. After a few minutes, Flippy finally came spilling load after load into Hasty's mouth. Some of it spilling out of the corners. Flippy groaned as he came and pulled out of his mouth. Hasty bowed his head as he coughed up Flippy's cum. Flippy grinned at Hasty. "Oh, stop acting like you didn't like it." Flippy grabbed Hasty's head and slammed it to the ground roughly. Flippy got his knife and cut off his boxers. "Are you ready?" Hasty's eyes widened even more as Flippy rubbed against his entrance. "W-Wait!" Flippy quickly without a warning rammed into Hasty. Hasty had a pained look on his face followed by a whimper. Hasty screamed as Flippy fastened his pace and pounded harder into him. "A-AH! Stop!" Hasty shouted as he squeezed his eyes shut. His face rubbed back and forth on the dirty and hard floor. Flippy groaned and placed both of his hands on his waist. He grabbed Hasty's dick which caused him so gasp. Hasty wasn't going to beg Flippy to stop knowing it was pointless and that would be what he would want. Flippy gave Hasty a hand job as he thrusted into him. A loud moan Hasty was holding in escaped him. Flippy smirked. "Scream my name." Flippy order him. Hasty pressed his teeth together. "Do it!" Flippy pulled his tail and pounded harder. Pain and pleasure were the only things Hasty felt at the moment. "NOW!" Flippy shouted. "FLIPPY!" Hasty couldn't hold it in any longer and came in Flippy's hand. Flippy came inside Hasty and while cumming, he pulled out cumming all over Hasty and a little on himself.

Hasty laid there exhausted on the floor covered in cum. Flippy sat there staring at Hasty's limp body. They were both panting. "I know you've enjoyed that as much as I did. Don't deny it Hasty." Flippy stood up smiling. Hasty laid there. His eyes squeeze shut and he was panting like a dog. Flippy head towards the door. "Get use to it." He grinned and left. Hasty growled and said, "I..hate..you.."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Did you like it? If your a guy I can see you didn't. I warned you above with hits like "lemon" and "Yaoi" so, yea your owe fault babe. :P... Let me know if I should continue.**

_**LESSON - DON'T TALK TO STRANGERS... NOR GO HOME WITH ONE...**_


	2. Chapter 2 Dirty Master

The next day Flippy was upstairs in the living room watching T.V. It was strange how he hasn't snapped out of is killer personality. Then again, he is watching horror movies at the moment. When a commercial came on he figured he would go ahead and check on his prisoner. Flippy stood up and walked towards the basement. He opened the door and saw the wolf boy on the ground sleep. Flippy leaned on the side of the door and sighed. He wanted to mess with Hasty for a bit. For a moment he just stood there watching him sleep surprisingly peacefully. Flippy looked at his naked body for a little while longer then smiled. He walked over and kicked him roughly in the side. "Hey, wake up." He said. Hasty squeezed his eyes shut and groaned and before slowly opening his eyes. Once his eyes completely opened, he looked up at Flippy. Hasty quickly backed away form him and his movement made the chains raddle. "Stay away from me you sick bastard!" He growled. Flippy chuckled as he bent down and slapped him. "Watch what you say to your master." Hasty glared at him. "Psh, Master? You've gotta be kidding me. As if!" Flippy frowned at him. He stood up and walked behind Hasty. He heard clicks then the chains dropped, but he was still cuffed. Flippy appeared in front of him again with the chain that was attached to his neck in his hands. "Lets go and don't try anything." Flippy showed he had a knife in his boot. "I'm ready for anything you pull." Hasty stood up and frowned at him. Flippy smirked as he yanked the chain as he walked toward the door forcing Hasty to follow.

"I'm no dog nor your pet." Hasty said angrily. "Of course you are and more." Flippy replied. Flippy pulled the chains making Hasty come into the room he was in and chocked him a bit by doing so. Hasty looked around. "The bathroom?" Flippy pulled back the curtains that blocked the bathtub that was already full of water. "Yes, you need to be cleaned. You are filthy." Hasty's body was covered in old cum and dirt. Hasty backed up as much as he could. "You are not bathing me!" He shouted. Flippy yanked the chains again. Hasty was roughly pulled towards Flippy. Flippy put his fingers in his collar and pulled his face to his. "You are mine. My property. My slut. My slave. My pet. I do want ever I want to you." Flippy voice sounded low and dangerous as he spoke to Hasty with a serious frown on his face. Hasty's eyes widened. Flippy pushed him into the water causing him to hit his head on the wall. "OW!" Flippy tied the end of the chain around the bottom of the toilet. He grabbed a green cloth and wet it in the water. Hasty shivered in the water. The water was cold and Flippy didn't seem to care. "It was warm when I filled it. Should of got in faster." Was all he said as he squeezed the rag above his head. The cold water wet his hair and ears making him shiver more. Flippy pulled the wolf's ear on his head. "Don't be such a baby." Hasty growled. Flippy put soap on the rag and began to wash him around the shoulders first. "I can wash myself." Hasty frowned. Flippy sighed with the same expression. "Didn't I explain this to you already." Flippy grabbed his tail a pulled it hard. Hasty had a pained expression on his face. He grabbed Flippy's wrist and dug his claws into him. Flippy released him and held his bleeding wrist. Hasty grinned a bit and Flippy noticed it. "You did that and I am already in a bad mood." Flippy took the back of his neck and slammed him into the wall while picking up the rag again. "You will regret that later." Flippy rubbed the cloth up and back his back.

Flippy was rinsing off the soap from Hasty's body and hair. Hasty still had a upset/mad expression on his face. Flippy finally smiled again and reached down. Hasty gasped and his purple eyes widened. He looked down and grabbed Flippy's hand then glared at him. "Don't." He warned. Flippy used his other hand to grabbed the cuffs and pull them back roughly. Hasty thrashed in the water and Flippy grabbed his hair and pulled it back. "Calm your ass down!" Hasty's eyes were tightly closed shut. Flippy looked at him and his smile grew bigger. "Your hard? Already? Hmm.." Flippy's face got close to his ear. "Are you a masochist?" Hasty's eyes opened wide and he looked at Flippy. "W-What!? Of course not!" Flippy laughed. "You are! My little slave is a Masochist. This is very interesting." Flippy noticed Hasty's cheeks turn red and he turned away from him. "Shut the fuck up you perverted asshole!" The wolf shouted. Flippy jumped into the water in his clothes getting his pants and shoes wet. He sat on Hasty's legs. Hasty looked at him. "Why are you doing this!" Flippy grabbed his groin and moved his hand up and down. Hasty couldn't help but moan. "Cause I can. Don't worry we will test if you are a masochist tonight but for now..." He fastened the pace of his hand and Hasty arched his back trying to keep himself from moaning. "S-Stop.." Flippy lowered his face to his neck and licked it. Hasty's mouth opened and his eyes closed shut. "Feels good, doesn't it?" Flippy kissed and licked his neck more. Another moan accidentally escaped him. "F-Flippy.." Hasty couldn't say all he wanted. The only thing that came out was his name. Flippy squeezed a bit and Hasty groaned. "Call me master." Flippy ordered. Hasty's mouth hung open but, he didn't say a word. "Now... or I'll stop. I know you want me to continue no matter what you say. I've started and if I don't continue you will be in pain. Your choice." He waited for a moment and just when he loosened his grip.. "M-Master.." Hasty whimpered. Flippy grinned and began to move his hand again. "Ahh.." "Say it louder." Flippy whispered in his ear. "M-Master!" Hasty shouted. He was disgusted with himself but, he knew Flippy had a point... about the pain part. "I..I..!" Hasty pressed his teeth together and groaned as he came in Flippy's hand and on his clothes. Flippy smiled and went down to lick his cum off his dick. Hasty's face was red and he was breathing rapidly again. Flippy came back up to his face. He took advantage of Hasty's opened mouth and kissed him. His tongue explored Hasty's mouth. Hasty's eyes widened. Flippy broke the kiss, stood up and took out the knife. He dragged the knife down his side making a bleeding cut. Flippy needed him to bleed at least a little. He could tell it brought the purple haired wolf pleasure even if he tried hard to hide it.

Flippy dried him and took the chains into his hands again. "Can't I have some clothes?" Flippy chuckled. "No, but you can have a blanket." He took him to the living room and sat him on the couch. He took a seat as well. "I'll let you relax here for a bit before putting you back in the basement." Flippy said. Hasty sighed. "When can I leave?" Flippy laughed. "Never." Flippy pulled the chain and Hasty was pulled to Flippy. Hasty frowned at him. "Don't be like that my little masochist." Flippy grabbed Hasty's hair.

Flippy put Hasty back into the basement and chained him back up with a blanket over him. He took his chin onto his finger. "I'll see you tonight." He said and then left. "I still hate you." Hasty glared at the door.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Even though I have 1 review and was hoping for more, that review was enough to inspire me to make another chapter. Thank you reviewer and I'll be sure to make another ;)**

**Might change my name for this new year**


	3. Chapter 3 Bondage is a pain

It was finally night and Flippy was sleeping on the couch until his alarm on his phone finally went off. Flippy woke up and frowned at his phone. He grabbed it and answered it. "Hello? Who is this? What do you want?" Flippy answered irritatedly. "Um... Its Giggles. I was seeing if you had seen a guy with purple hair around. He has been missing for a few days. Usually when we go to the park with our dog, he would... flirty with us and play with our dog. But, we haven't seen him in a while and we are worried." Giggles sounded concerned over the phone. Flippy groaned. "Nope, haven't seen him." Was all Flippy said. "Well, I-" Flippy hung up. '_Purple hair... must be talking about Hasty... which reminds me.._' Flippy grinned as he looked outside and stood up.

Hasty was still in the basement. He was trying to figure out how to unlock the part of the chain that connected to the wall. Hasty finally figured it out. With the sound out a click the chains fell down to the ground. Hasty sighed in relief. The ears onto for his head stood up straight and he looked at the door. Hasty quickly picked up the chains and looked around. He ran over to a old looking bookshelf and dropped the chains. He push the shelf forward a bit so he could squeeze in behind it. Hasty dragged the chains behind it as well. The door flew open and Hasty knew Flippy was there. Flippy frowned as he walked inside and Hasty wasn't where he should of been. He walked a bit more inside and squatted down to grabbed the blanket that laid on the floor. "Where the hell is he?!" He clenched the blanket in his hands. Hasty took the opportunity to run out the door. Flippy heard the chains raddle as he ran out. Flippy stood up and chased after him.

The chains were slowing Hasty down but, he made it to the door. Hasty unlocked the door but, was snatched way from it. Flippy was behind him holding the end on the chain. "And where do you think your going?" Flippy gave a evil looking smirk.

Hasty was upstairs with Flippy in his room. Flippy laid Hasty on his bed tied up and crawled onto of him. "Let me go! I don't want this!" Hasty shouted. Flippy smiled at him. "Who cares what you want. Its what I want." Flippy licked the side of Hasty's neck. Hasty growled at him. "Don't be like that." Flippy grabbed his hair and kissed him roughly. Hasty kept his eyes shut tightly. Flippy slid his other hand under Hasty and rubbed his back with his cold touch. Hasty turned his head away from Flippy. Flippy stood up and brought Hasty up too. "Lets start, shall we?" Flippy drug Hasty over to a black strap that hung from the ceiling and connected it to the cuffs on Hasty's wrist. "What are you doing?" Hasty tried to pull his hands down but, it didn't work. Hasty looked over to Flippy and his eyes widened. Flippy stood there with a whip in his hands. Hasty struggled trying to pull down his hands. Flippy chuckled a bit and walked over and held his body in his arms. "Calm down. I just want to please you as much as you please me." Hasty glared at him. "Leave me alone Flippy!" Flippy had that same evil smirk again. Without a word, Flippy went behind Hasty and raised the whip. He brought it down on Hasty's back. Hasty threw his head back with a groan. "Feels good, doesn't it?" Flippy whipped his back again. Hasty groaned again as he clenched the strap. "N-No, It hu-rts.. S-Stop..Please Flippy.." Flippy hit him again. "Didn't I tell you about that?" Flippy snickered and hit him again with a smile. "I told you not to call me Flippy. Plus, I told you that you would regret digging your claws into me and on top of that you tried to run. You need to be punished." Another strike to his back. Hasty bit his bottom lip drawing a bit of blood. "O-Ok! I'm s-s-sorry...Master.." Flippy smiled at Hasty but, whipped his anyway. "Ah.." Hasty half moaned. Flippy dropped the wiped and touched Hasty's bloody back. The long cuts on his back slowly bleed. The cuts stung at the sudden touch and Hasty arched his back. Flippy removed his own clothes then hugged Hasty from behind.

Some of the blood from the marks, got on Flippy's chest. Flippy kissed and bit Hasty's ear as he traced his figures over Hasty's nipples with one hand while he stroked his crotch with the other. Hasty bowed his head down as a moan escaped his lips. "F-" Flippy tugged Hasty's nipple. "Master! I-I don't w-w-" Hasty groaned. Flippy whispered in his ear, "But its what I want.." Flippy undid the strap that connected to the cuffs and placed Hasty on the bed again. "P-Please.. Stop.." Hasty said. The ears on his head drooped sadly. Flippy placed a finger on Hasty's bottom lip and dragged it down until Hasty's mouth opened a bit. He placed two of his fingers inside of Hasty's mouth. "Bite me with those fangs of yours and I'll whip you again." Flippy threatened. Hasty nodded slowly. He moved his fingers in and out of Hasty's mouth. Once his fingers were completely lubricated, he took them out of his mouth and put one finger into Hasty's ass. Hasty's gasped. "Hmm.. How come you are still so tight?" Hasty grabbed Flippy's wrist. "T-That hurts.." Flippy grabbed Hasty's hands and pulled him back over his head. "Just wait, I'll feel good soon." Flippy continued to move his finger in and out of Hasty. Hasty suddenly gasped again and arch his back as his face turned red. "There." Flippy placed another finger into his ass. Hasty couldn't stop moaning as he was being penetrated by Flippy's fingers. After a while, Flippy remove his fingers from Hasty and sat on the bed. Flippy was picked up and placed over Flippy's hard dick. Hasty looked at Flippy with an surprised expression upon his face. "Sit down." Hasty refused and Flippy grabbed Hasty's shoulders and pulled him down. Hasty yelled at the feeling of his hole being penetrated and filled with something bigger. Flippy held Hasty by the waist as he thrusted up into him. Hasty moaned loudly and uncontrollably. "M-master!" Hasty squeezed his eyes shut as he place his arms around Flippy's head and placed his head on his shoulder while biting his lip again. Flippy groaned and pounded into him faster. Flippy changed their position so Hasty was now on the bed and flippy was over him. Drool was in the corner of Hasty's mouth. The bed moved back and forth as Flippy rammed into Hasty faster and harder. "Do you still want me to stop?" Hasty didn't answered. Flippy put them back into the same position but, didn't move at all. Hasty was panting and they both were sweating. "Its your turn. If you want this to stop, then don't move." Flippy whispered in Hasty's ear. Hasty was just sitting there on Flippy but, after a while Hasty lifted himself up and brought himself back down. Flippy grinned at this. Hasty was riding Flippy all on his own. "Don't think I want this.." Hasty frowned. "I-I'm only doing it.. cause I wanna cum.." Flippy chuckled. "Of course, my little masochist." Flippy said as he held Hasty. He grabbed Hasty's dick and began giving him a handjob. Hasty moaned and moved faster.

Hasty bit into Flippy's neck on instinct. "Try to hold it just a bit longer." Flippy said and he noticed Hasty slow down a bit. He took over and thrusted into him again. Tears were in Hasty's eyes and he couldn't hold it any longer. "I-I can't d- MASTER!" Hasty screamed as he let himself cum onto Flippy's and his own chest. He laid exhausted on Flippy's shoulder, panting like a dog. "Your so sexy." Flippy smirked at him as he continued to pound into Hasty. Hasty's exhausted face blushed and groaned. "Flippy?" A female voice called his name from downstairs. Flippy groaned. He reached over and opened one of his drawers as he still moved inside of Hasty. He pulled out a gag and another pair of cuffs and placed them next to himself. Flippy wanted to finish before dealing with the person downstairs. "Flippy? Where are you? You left the front door unlocked so I guessed you knew I was coming." Flippy knew the door was unlocked because of Hasty and he forgot to lock it back. Flippy finally came into Hasty with a loud moan. He fell back onto his bed Hasty on top of him. Flippy almost forgot about the person downstairs. "Are you upstairs? Are you ok?" Flippy opened Hasty's mouth and strapped the gag and tied his hands to the bed. "I'll be back." Flippy quickly wiped the blood off his hands and threw on a jacket and pants.

Flippy opened the door and Giggles was there. He pushed he back and swiftly closed the door. "Oh, there you are. Who was that in there." Flippy looked irritatedly at her. "What do you want? Get out." Giggles pouted a bit. "I was telling you something over the phone but, you hung up. I was saying that I-" A groan was heard in Flippy's room. "What was that." Flippy grabbed her hand and pulled roughly her down stairs.

Flippy kicked Giggles out of the house and told her to never come by again. He went upstairs to Hasty and took him off to the bed's cuffs but, he was still tied up. Flippy slept with Hasty in his arms. "I love you." Flippy whispered in his ear. "I..love...you.." Hasty said and fell asleep. Flippy smiled at him.


	4. Chapter 4 Crash Into My Heart

**I've decide to turn this into a real story. It was going to be short and this was suppose to be the last chapter but, I wanted to make more so I'm making more chapters :D btw I'm going to slow down on the sex a bit. Its still going to have it and sexual situations in it but,...yea..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Hasty slowly opened his eyes. He felt different. He was warm and peaceful and wasn't sleeping on a cold dirty floor. Hasty proped himself up with his cuff hands. He suddenly groaned in pain that was coming from his back and low region. Hasty realized he was in an actual bed. He became tense as a pain of arms wrapped around him and a face rested on his shoulder. "Your awake now." Hasty turned his head to Flippy. Flippy had a smirk on his face as if mocking him. "Whats with the red face and surprised look?" Hasty didn't realize he was red and looked away from Flippy with a frown. "Hasty.." Flippy said his name but, he didn't turn his head back. " Hasty look at me right now." He still didn't turn his head. Flippy put one of his hands into the covers and shoved one finger into Hasty's ass. Hasty jumped at the sudden feeling. Hasty turned his head to him while grabbing his wrist. "Dont!" Hasty yelled at him. Flippy grabbed Hasty's chin and placed his lips to his. Hasty's eyes widened. Flippy kissed him roughly while laying him back down on the bed. Hasty moaned in the middle of the kiss. Flippy broke away from him and looked at him in the eyes dreamly. "Your really adorable you know that." Hasty's face was even redder and he glared intensely at Flippy. "Man, you say the weirdest shit." Flippy grinned at him and grabbed his ass. Hasty whimpered a bit and tightly closed his eyes and pressed his teeth together. Flippy giggled a bit. "Does it hurt?" Hasty pushed him off. "Yes, it does you idiot! Its all your fault." He struggled getting up. Flippy got into his face. "Lets say its both our fault. After all, I gave you a chance to end it but, you decided to continue." Flippy said seductively. Hasty looked away from him. "I-I..." Flippy was loving the reactions. "Do you remember what you said to me?" Flippy asked him, getting closer to him. "You said you loved me..."

Hasty didn't know what to do. "I-I never said that! I'd think I'd recall it if I did! I... was tired then!" Flippy smiled at Hasty's pouting face. Suddenly, Flippy embraced Hasty in a hug. "F-Flippy.." "When you told me you loved me, I was overjoyed. That was the best thing that ever happened to me...Hasty...I love you." Hasty was frozen. _'W-what do I do?'_

Flippy was at the door of his room. "Come on, you been in bed for 2 hours. You can't be hurting that bad." Hasty looked at him from the bed. "It doesn't hurt that bad now but... I want clothes!" Hasty shouted angrily at him. Flippy chuckled. "We may be lovers but, your also still my sex slave and I don't want my slave in clothes. Now, get out of the bed or I'll help you out." Hasty didn't move. "Who said we were lovers!?" Flippy sighed and walked towards him. "Stay away from me!" Hasty growled. Flippy snatched off the covers and picked up Hasty and tossed him over his shoulder. "Put me down! This is not funny you dick!" Flippy laughed evilly at him.

Flippy put Hasty down and sat on the couch. Hasty looked confused as he stared at him. "I've made us breakfast." Flippy had a evil sneaky look upon his face. "Yea..ok.." Hasty said curious of what he was getting at. "But if your really hungry, I want you to do something for me." Hasty looked unsure and confused. "Huh?" Flippy grinned and sat back a bit more on the couch. Hasty then noticed something and got what he was saying. "What!? I-Its too early for that! No way!" Flippy shrugged. "Ok then... what a waste of food." Hasty then realized he hasn't eaten ever since he arrived at Flippy's house and he was starving. He decided to do what Flippy wanted. Hasty groaned as he walked over to Flippy and got onto his knees in front of Flippy's boner. Flippy smiled at him. "Don't look at me like that!" Flippy laughed. "Like what?" Hasty growled as he unbuckled Flippy's pants and reached inside. Flippy let out a quiet moan as Hasty grabbed him. Hasty began jacking him off and licking him. "Becoming experienced, aren't you?" Flippy said as he panted. Hasty ignored him and engulf Flippy's dick entirely in his mouth. "Ahhh...uhhh.." Flippy tossed his head back. Hasty move his head quickly back and forth. Flippy placed his hand on Hasty's head. "I'm...I'm cumming.." Flippy said just as Hasty removed his mouth. With one lick to Flippy's member, he came in Hasty's face. Flippy was trying to catch his breath. "The... The food... is on the counter... behind you in the kitchen.." Hasty wiped the cum away from his eyes and looked behind him. "Alright.." he mumbled as he stood up and walked towards the kitchen.

I was the afternoon and Flippy was heading out. "Ok, I have to go somewhere. I'll be right back, alright." Flippy spoke the Hasty whose hands and feet were tied and had a gag in his mouth and was on the couch. Hasty was frowning and trying to yell at Flippy. He smiled at Hasty. "I'll miss you too." He took his knife and placed it in his combat boot and left.

Hasty waited 5 hours for Flippy to return and release him. He was falling asleep but, the knob from the door turn and the door opened. Hasty tried saying something but, the gag muffled his words. "Flippy?" Hasty's eyes widened as he realized it wasn't Flippy. "You left the key under a rock and I used it if you didn't mind of course." Hasty realized it was his chance of escape and began thrashing and making noise. "Flippy? Is that you? I-" Hasty saw them enter the Living room and gasp at the sight of them. "Oh my god!" The girl screamed. "Its...you? Hasty?!" She rushed over and untied him. Hasty took the gag out of him mouth and looked at her. "Thank you, Flaky." Flaky blushed as she noticed he was naked. "Umm... c-clothes.." She said nervously. Hasty remember he nude and ran upstairs.

Hasty's clothes were ripped up so, he had no choice but to wear Flippy's army clothes. He hurried back downstairs and took Flaky's hand. She blush as he did this. He rushed out of the house pulling Flaky with him to her car. "What's going on?! Why were you in Flippy's house and gone for so long?!" She asked as he opened the driver's door and putting her in before getting inside on the passenger sided. "I'll tell you as you drive and hurry up." Flaky nodded quickly and started the engine.

"Flippy kidnapped me last time we met. He usually keeps me locked up in his basement." Hasty said with a frown. Flaky glanced at him. "But... why were you .. n-naked then?" Hasty looked down and away from her as he blushed. "He wanted to humiliate me." "Was he torturing you? I-I couldn't help but see the marks on your back when you... went upstairs." Hasty nodded. "Since your homeless, should I talk you.. to my house?" Hasty's eyes widened. "NO! I-I don't..I'm.." Hasty was very frightened with that question. "I'm sorry! I know what you've been t-through..kinda..but I promise I won't hurt..you. I couldn't..hurt.." Her voice trailed off. A black car passed by Hasty's side of the window. "I.. guess I can trust you." Hasty grinned at her. Flaky bit her lower lip as she smiled a bit.

The continued driving until they were rammed into. "AHH.. Whats-Whats happening!?" Flaky shouted frightened. Hasty looked around he couldn't see anything because it was so dark. "I think someone rammed into us." He said. They were rammed into again and threw the car off balanced. "I-I CAN'T...!" The car was thrown off road and crashed into a tree.

Hasty slowly opened his eyes. His forehead was bleeding and cuts were on his arms and chest from the glass. "F-Flaky?" He turned his head to find her dead. His eyes widened. "FLAKY!" He then noticed a hole in her head. _'Wait a minute. That couldn't be from the car. That looks like a gun shot wound.' _He noticed her door was opened. He coughed from smoke. The car was on fire. "Help!" He shouted. Just then, the car door was snatched opened and he was yanked out and tossed onto the ground. "You didn't have to-" Hasty's eyes widened as he realized who saved him. "F-Flippy?!" Flippy stood over him with a gun in his hand. He held it up in Hasty's face. Flippy frowned at him in anger with him glowing golden eyes. His clothes were covered in blood. "You tried to leave me! After all I've done for you! I love you, Hasty! Doesn't that mean anything to you!" A click was heard from the gun. "Get your ass up slut!" Hasty quickly stood up with his arms raised. "Flippy I-" Flippy shot him in the shoulder. Hasty cried out in pain and held his gun shot wound. "Shut the hell up! Get into the car now!" Flippy pointed at the black car parked beside the road. Hasty hurried to the car.

Flippy drove quickly and pass the speed limit to his house. He hasn't stopped frowning. He was highly pissed off. Once they were back at the house, Flippy dragged Hasty down to the basement. He threw him onto the ground and pointed the gun at him again. "Take them off." Hasty slowly began taking off his clothes until he was completely naked. Flippy took the chains from the wall and placed the leash back around his neck, placed the gag and tied him up again. He mumbled angrily as he walked out the room and upstairs. When he came back, the whip was in his hands. "Your mine and mine alone. There is no way you leave me! I own you and you need to learn that!" He whipped his back with a lot of force.

The next morning, Flippy woke up in his bed no longer the evil Flippy. "What happened?" He asked himself. He got up and noticed he was covered in blood. "Shit. Not again." He was about to change when he heard weeping. He was confused and curious of where it was coming from and left his room. He went into his Living room and found bloody footsteps going towards the basement. He walked over to it and before opening the door he looked down. The whip was on the floor covered in dried blood. He quickly open the door and found Hasty curled up on the ground. His cut up bloody back faced him. "Oh my god!" He suddenly remembered everything that has happened. He walked over to him and touched his arm. Hasty tensed up and moved away from him quickly. "Its ok! I'm back now. Its me. He is gone now." Tears ran down Hasty's face and he quickly wiped them away. He untied Hasty and removed the gag from his mouth. Hasty coughed up blood after that. "What happened?" "You raped me... numerous of times but, this time it was... worse.." Flippy pouted and hit his head with his hand. "I'm so sorry. Knowing how I am, I caused this. I'll let you go." Flippy reached for the leash but, Hasty pushed his hands away. "No! I.. can't leave." Flippy's eyes widened. "But I want to let you leave."

Flippy was in the bathroom grabbing supplies then went back to the basement. "What did he do exactly to make someone so strong to become so vulnerable?" Flippy asked himself. He opened the door and sat on the ground in front of Hasty. Hasty looked at him frightenedly. "I just want to help you." He said.

Flippy cleaned Hasty's wounds and bandaged him. "T-Thank you." He whispered. "Your welcome. I just want to fix the damage he has done as much as I can. I'm so sorry about this. Its al-" Flippy had a surprised look when Hasty hugged him. "I-I brought it upon myself. Even though this happened... I think I'm falling for you both. Your nice and bad..." Hasty let go of him and looked away. "You are?" Flippy's eyes widened and he nodded. "Well, I... I love you.. that's the reason I invited you to my home." Flippy blushed. Hasty looked at Flippy and suddenly kissed him which put Flippy on his back.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Doing next chapter now. Enjoy this one :)**


End file.
